unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Magnus
|Epithet = Monster |Epithet 2 = |Epithet 3 = |Epithet 4 = |Epithet 5 = |Nickname = |Nickname 2 = |Nickname 3 = |Nickname 4 = |Nickname 5 = |Ranked = 1st'/1236 |Age = |Year = 3rd Year |Gender = Male |Height = |Classification = Puppeteer |Classification 2 = Magician |Classification 3 = Puppet Craftsman |Classification 4 = |Classification 5 = |Professor = |Automaton = Hotaru |Automaton 2 = Kamakiri |Automaton 3 = Tamamushi |Automaton 4 = Kagerou |Automaton 5 = Himegumo |Automaton 6 = Mitsubachi |Registration Code = '''''Marshal |Affiliation = Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart |Affiliation 2 = Gauntlet |Affiliation 3 = Rounds |Affiliation 4 = |Affiliation 5 = |Family = |Family 2 = |Family 3 = |Family 4 = |Family 5 = |Family 6 = |Family 7 = |Family 8 = |Family 9 = |Family 10 = |Occupation = Student |Occupation 2 = Headmaster's bodyguard |Occupation 3 = |Occupation 4 = |Occupation 5 = |Course = Machine Technical Vocations |Voiced By = (Japanese) Ricco Fajardo (English) |Ability Name = |Ability Name 2 = |Ability Name 3 = |Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 5 |Anime = Episode 1 |Audio Drama = |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} is a puppeteer, magician, and puppet craftsman studying at the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart as a third year student on a Machine Technical Vocations course. He is a one-man force who uses the six automata he created, his squadron; Hotaru, Kamakiri, Tamamushi, Kagerou, Himegumo, and Mitsubachi, simultaneously. Magnus is the most sterling student and has been hailed a genius since he began studying at the Academy. A member of the Gauntlet, one of the Rounds, ranking 1st. Magnus' registration code is . He is considered to be the closest student to win the Wiseman's throne. Akabane Raishin assumes Magnus to be Akabane Tenzen whom Raishin thinks killed his family. He is one of the candidates foreseen by Father Time. Magnus is also referred to as along with Edward Rutherford. Etymology Magnus is named after the word " ", meaning "great". Appearance Magnus has unkempt layered black (dark brown) hair extending to his shoulders with left side swept bangs. He has black eyes (with reddish undertones) and fair complexion. He has a sharp and angular shaped small built body and an average height. He wears an asymmetric silver mask, in the anime and light novel, covering the part of his eyes to his nose, and in the manga, covering most of his face, with a crimson wing-like design on its right side part and an opening for his left eye that extends vertically downward to his face and a flare collared red lined black cloak with an epaulette on each of his shoulders with a gold trimmed rectangular red shoulder piece extending to an arrow shaped gray extension with gold trimmings at its top and bottom, a gold rimmed red crystal and in the manga with an attached dangling square buckle, gold fringe, gold aiguillettes strapped horizontally into each epaulette with a tasseled strap dangling on his left, and a gray embattled pattern design at its bottom over his school uniform composed of a tailored single-breasted turtle neck-collared black waistcoat fastened with three small vertically lined gold buttons at his left over a tailored long sleeved white dress shirt with gray cuffs. On his right shoulder is an epaulette with an arrow shaped gray shoulder piece with gold trimmings at its top and bottom and a gold rimmed red crystal and gold fringe wings strapped across by a rectangular gold buckled silver belt connecting to a square gold buckle attached to by a gold stud to another rectangular gold buckled silver belt strapped around his hips, on his left arm is a square gold buckled gold trimmed black arm band, a pair of grayish brown trousers, and silver shoes. Magnus is a member of the Gauntlet, one of the Rounds, and as a qualifier, he wears a pair of pearl-white (dark brown) silk fingerless gloves, that shimmers under the light. It has a crisscross strap detail on top and is fastened with a snap. The words [Marshal] in a refined calligraphic script is woven with golden thread on the cuff of one of the gloves. During the night of the Akabane Clan's massacre, in the anime, Magnus was wearing his silver mask, a black tate eboshi on top of his head and a black kariginu with a red koromo and in the manga, he was wearing a kariginu. Personality Background Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" Facing "Elf Speeder" Facing "King's Singer" Facing "Crimson Red" Facing "Genuine Legends" Facing "Lady Justice" Facing "Star Gazer" Facing "Target Gold" Facing "Violet Silver" Other Appearances Manga Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 08 Video Game Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Facing "Burnt Red" Abilities Kouyokujin Other Abilities Relationships Akabane Raishin Hotaru Edward Rutherford Kimberly Character Art Designs Gallery Magnus' Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.V Booklet.jpg|Magnus' anime character profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.V booklet. Magnus' Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.V Booklet II.jpg|Magnus' anime character profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.V booklet. Trivia * Magnus' combined scores are the highest of any generation in the Academy. * The crimson wing design on Magnus' mask represents the secret technique of the Akabane Clan, the Kouyokujin. Quotes * (To Kimberly, from Volume 1) : ““… No. If there were to be any upsets, then it will be by his hand.”” References }} Category:Humans Category:Puppeteers Category:Magicians Category:Puppet Craftsmen Category:Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart Category:Students Category:Rounds Category:Gauntlets Category:Unnamed Characters